Angels Crying
by The Chaotic Ones
Summary: this is a songfic about Ryou being draged to a club by an egypian Hikari and is strange Yami. there he meets somone he never expected to and realizes his Love and Destiny. warning: FLUFF! The fluff monster bit us! RR Please! (our first Oneshot)


Aaries: we realy are sorry about starting another fic, but well.... Please enjoy.  
  
Angel: this is defienetly Yaoi fic, dont like dont read!!!!!!   
  
Chaos: If we owned Yugi-oh we would be rich and living in japan. Obviously we arent and not so obviously we dont, so this was writen purely for fun and amuse ment.   
  
Aaries: we dont own the song either, and that was used just because we like it a lot. the song is called Angels Crying and we dont know who its by. Enjoy!!  
  
******************************************  
  
Ryou lay reading his book and relaxing while wondering, worrying realy, what his Yami was up to. The Dark one had gone out earlyer in the day and Ryou had no idea where he was at the moment and he couldnt use their link because his yami had forbiden him to use it unless it was an emergency where he might lose his life. He was contemplating going to bed when the phone rang and Ryou answereed it expecting it to be his friend Yugi or maybee Jou.   
  
"Mushi mushi, Deilar* residence." he said.   
  
"Hey Ryou!!! We were wondering if you wanted to go out with us?" an egyptian accented voice asked.   
  
"Who is this?" Ryou asked after a second of trying to place the voice.   
  
"Malik!! who else invites you out clubing?" Ryou thought he heard a snort. "Anyways Marruku found this realy lax club on the downtown that doesnt card or anything and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us?"   
  
"I dont know....Bakura could be back soon and im not sure if he would apreciate me going out with out telling him" Ryou said. "And im still sixteen I'll have you know..."   
  
Malik laughed on the other line. "Like i said dont worry about that! they dont card, and if your still concerned that somone may see you you can wear a mask."  
  
"A mask?" Ryou asked incredulously.  
  
"Yep!! its the new rage in all the clubs so people can hook up anonomysly." Malik said with a matter of fact tone.   
  
"Ok, but what about Bakura?" Ryou asked. "He may be upset if I'm not here when he gets back."  
  
"So? what right does he have to be upset at you? even Yami lets Yugi go clubing, its not like he can run your life you know." Malik sounded verry sure. "You need to grow a back bone, and this is as good a time as any. Just leave a note. We'll be there to pick you up i a few minuts." And with that the Tainted Light hung up the phone on his end.   
  
Heaving a great sight of resignation, Ryou went to go get changed into something acceptable. There wasnt much in his closet that was acceptable but from the times that the egyptains had taken him shopping he had Some thing.... somwhere. When Malik knocked on his door Ryou was ready, wearing soft white leather pants and a slinky pale blue almost see through sleevless top. His pants bagged just a little at the ankles above his black hight top boots.   
  
"Nice!!!" Malik said whistling just a little. The over all afect was an inocent one that suited Ryous personality perfectly. "Where did you dig those up? we bought those like a year ago!!" He exclaimed.  
  
"They had gotten shufled to the bottom of my closet thats all." Ryou said modestly. Actualy he had been waiting for a chance to wear them for a while but with Bakura around Ryou had been to nervous to actualy wear them. He was afraid Bakura would be angry at him for liking the sexy outfit.   
  
"Thats cool!" was all Malik said, as he grabed Ryou's arm and draged him to the car by the curb givning the albino boy just enough time to close the door and lock it behind him. He had left the note on thr refrigerator where Bakrua would probably find it if he wasnt back before the spirit was.   
  
***  
  
Ryou sat wondering again why he had come, then rememberd againas Marruku came up behind him and grabed him around the shoulders. At least he thought it was Marruku. Both the egyptains were wearing Bright gold masks that resembled the winged dragon of Ra. They had outfited Ryou in a much less guady white and silver and blue featherd mask that resembled somthing from the Labrynth only not so scarry. In fact, the entire club resembled that scene only to heavy techno beats and bright flashes of coulor instead of ball music and chandelires.   
  
Giving in reluctantly Ryou let himself be draged to the dance floor again this time being sandwiched between the two egyptains in the heavy music. Self consously Ryou realized that the press of people was making it hard to breath while the flashing multi coulord lights were making him dissy and quickly escaped to a dark, slightly quieter corner.   
  
After resting for just a moment Ryou realized that there was somone aproaching him. The stranger was wearing tight Black pants and a Verry tight red leather top with gold and black wrist cuffs and collar.   
  
"Hello." the stranger said, a little nervously and Ryou looked closely at the black and crimson featherd mask with gold eye outlines. "May I request the next dance?" He asked almost formaly. There was a wild mane of white hair above the mask with what looked like black stripes running its length.   
  
"Uhmm.... "Ryou was verry unsure and suddenly nervous in this persons company. " I guess so." He said quietly as another song started.   
  
The stranger took his arm and gently led him to the floor.   
  
** I`ve got all systems go nothing standing in my way  
  
I should be far down the road but I`m not  
  
Something`s holding me back like a wild boar attack  
  
and I`ve got you by my side but you`re not**  
  
The stranger started their dance with a gentle but not intrusive embrace, and as the beat picked up so did thepace of their feet, though Ryou felt wooden next to the grace of his dance partners.   
  
"Shh... just relax." the stranger whisperd into his ear. Ryou took a deep breath and did as the stranger advised, relaxing into the embrace and the music.   
  
**Do you remember when we thought there was no end  
  
a shooting star around the sky  
  
Do you remember when you were from heaven sent  
  
how far the wind could make me fly**  
  
Their dance began to become more free and a small space cleared around them, though neither of the masked boys noticed. The crowd let a sigh at the perfectly mached couple as they moved in perfect harmony now. There was a larger space now because the stranger was spining Ryou around him and they made quite a stir. Ryou never noticed that Two gold Dragon masks had made it to the front of the small crowd waching them and both were gaping. Malik not only regognised Ryou but the other person as well.   
  
**Angels crying, when you`re far away from me  
  
Always trying, I will make you see  
  
Angels crying, when you`re far away from me  
  
No denying, we were meant to be**  
  
The stranger huged Ryou close before spining him out again, and the two dragons wached almost enviously. They werent jelous though, they already had love, and these two were just fininding it.  
  
They shared a secretive smile before leaving the dance floor to wait by the door for the two. They were glad that their plan had worked.  
  
**I tumbled from the sky where I was soaring so high  
  
Never thought that I could fall back down to the ground  
  
Somewhere along the ride I found  
  
that we can`t stop the tide  
  
it is time for me to buy another round**  
  
*****POV change, Kinda*****  
  
The stranger had regognised who his partner was before he asked him to dance, and was glad that the two Dragons had managed to get him to come though he was verry surprised to see him in the outfit he was in, the stranger seized the chance to be with Ryou. He verry much doubted he would be able to get the courage to aproach Ryou when he wasnt wearing his mask. When they had first met he had Frightend Ryou and though he had changed since then he knew that the boy was still afraid of him.   
  
He too failed to notice the crowd so entranced in the dance was he.  
  
**Do you remember when we thought there was no end  
  
a shooting star around the sky  
  
Do you remember when you were from heaven sent  
  
how far the wind could make me fly**  
  
They continued to move in perfect harmony as they danced and the stranger couldnt help but think how glorious and beutiful Ryou was. So delicat and gracefull, inocent and beutifull, yet so verry amazingly sexy at the same time. He knew Ryou didnt realize it, but the stranger did, and he wached Ryou every day gracefull and sexy, but still the apidimy of inocence.   
  
**Angels crying, when you`re far away from me  
  
Always trying, I will make you see  
  
Angels crying, when you`re far away from me  
  
No denying, we were meant to be**  
  
Ryou realized the crowd was around them now and almost stumbled in his surprise. The stranger didnt seem to realize it though, sliding gracefully into the next move almost as if it had been coriographed. (*definietly misspelled....*)  
  
** I`ve got all systems go nothing standing in my way  
  
I should be far down the road but I`m not  
  
Something`s holding me back like a wild boar attack  
  
and I`ve got you by my side but you`re not**  
  
Ryou looked up into the strangers olive green eyes then, and gasped in surprise whenhe realized who it was. As the song started to come to a close Ryou pulled away, hopeing that the other didnt recognise him. Ryou quickly moved away and outside so he could try to breath.   
  
**Angels crying, when you`re far away from me  
  
Always trying, I will make you see  
  
Angels crying, when you`re far away from me  
  
No denying, we were meant to be**  
  
The stranger followed him to the empy streets outside, though Ryou definetly didnt realize it. When Ryou stoped just outside the stranger wached him for a moment as he took off his mask and tried to catch his breath. The stranger removed his own mask before aproaching the boy from behind and wraping his arms arounhis shoulders and waist.   
  
"Your a wonderfull dancer." He whisperd into Ryous ear, before laying his head against his Hikaris shoulder. He could feel the boys blush.   
  
"Y...You are too." Ryou said quietly, obviously a little afraid. Bakura sighed some, but didnt let his Hikari go just yet. He wanted to enjoy the feeling of holding him. "A...are you ..." Ryou couldnt go on.   
  
"Im not upset with you." Bakura said. "I ... I asked Marruku and his Lihgt to bring you here." He explained, blushing himself.  
  
"Why?" Ryou asked sounding surprised.   
  
"Because I didnt think you would let me aproach you if you knew who I was..." Bakura admited softly. "I .... I love you Hikari. I always have though I didnt understand it at first." He whisperd, afraid of baring his heart open like this, but knowing he had too.   
  
"R..Realy?" Ryou asked and Bakura was sruprised to hear hope in his voice. Bakura nodded. "I... I love you too Bakura but... I thought ..."   
  
"Shhh........... I know, and im sorry. I never meant for you to think that but... I didnt know how to express myself either." Bakura admited.   
  
"Like this is fine..." Ryou said relaxing into the dark spirits hold and holding the others hands as well. Bakura smiled with joy and huged his Hikari close.   
  
"Awww!!!" an acented voice said cooingly. "How beutifull!!"  
  
"Yea..." another accented voice said. "But I think Bakura is going to kill us for this."  
  
Indeed thoughts of torment were running through Bakuras head as he spotted the two egyptians hiding in the shadows by the wall. Both he and Ryou were blushing furiously, though Ryou wanted no part int he bloodshed that would follow when Bakura got his hands on them. But Bakura Sighed and let it go more at ease with Ryou in his arms and happy enough to forgive the two dragon masked boys for now, though his eyes warned them of pain later on.   
  
"Lets go home Bakura." Ryou said softly. "Its almost two in the morning now."  
  
"Alright." Bakura said, feeling rather tired himself. With a last quick glare at the Marruku and Malik, he and Ryou started home.   
  
****************************************  
  
Aaries: Wow.....  
  
Chaos: Amazing....  
  
Angel: ^_________________________^ FLUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aaries: Well Review please!!!!   
  
Chaos: We may do another chapter with a lemon scented scene in it if we get enough reviews. ^__~ 


End file.
